


Go let it out

by cocacolajellybean



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocacolajellybean/pseuds/cocacolajellybean





	Go let it out

Brussels, 2000. The band had just finished a concert there and it was already past midnight. Everyone had just gone to bed. Everyone except Liam, who was wasted on alcohol and cocaine, and Andy, who said to Noel he would look after him and take the singer to his hotel room. Liam wore that night a black and white striped Lacoste sweater, blue jeans and jacket of the same material, his hair was a bit longer than average that time, and he had lost the sunglasses he used during the concert; while Andy put on that night a beige long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. The city was cold that day, and since it was already dawn, the temperature had dropped to almost zero. The singer was just sit there, staring blankly, and Andy standing in front of him, kind of confused. He knew exactly what he wanted to do, but was doubtful about taking advantage of the brunet while he was in such state. Also, he feared someone could appear at any time. Especially Noel. He was terrified of Noel, and he suspected that this one already had figured out his soft spot for Liam. So he didn’t know what to do. His common sense told him to just take the singer to the hotel room with his brother. But the chance he was letting go... The blond was there stupidly trying to get his shit together when Liam pointed at him, making a duck face, outlining a smile, and then sticking out his tongue.

“What does that even mean?” freaked out Andy. He froze and could even felt a lump on his throat.

Liam then looked into another direction and scratched his head.

“Noel” he said.

“Don’t shit me” whispered Andy. And Liam looked back at him, making the blond uncomfortable again. “I know he has made out with other men” thought, “why would he reject me?”

So Andy stepped slowly, until he was inches close to him. The bassist was heavy breathing and he felt his heart about to explode, even his hands were shaking a bit. As he got that close, Liam raised his sight to Andy, and the blond got breathless at that view: those tender blue eyes staring back at him, his long eyelashes looking humid on the edges of the eye, the mouth half opened, his tongue being a bit playful with his upper lip, and all that framed by the hazel hair gracefully falling over his forehead, his ears and shoulders. Andy was about to touch Liam’s cheek when he heard a familiar voice. It was Noel.

“What is going on?” inquired the other Gallagher with a loud tone and giving the welsh a judging sight.

“I-I… I was about to take him to your room” replied Andy, whom by the way had already a noticeable erection.

“God…” said Noel, obviously looking down to Andy’s parts with disgust and making a disapproving move with his head. He dragged Liam by the arm and led him out of the room, not even saying a goodbye word to Andy, nor anything.

Andy knew Noel despised him and the only reason he was in the band was because of Liam. But that was actually a mere assumption he had made before. Now he had given the older Gallagher a real reason to hate him. Even though nothing happened, but Noel knew what the bassist was about to do with his little brother. The blond was there standing in the same spot, he hadn’t even move, thinking what he could do with an erection that didn’t go away. He stepped back and was about to leave when Alan appeared.

“Dude, what happened?” asked the drummer “Noel is furious, he’s saying he’s gonna fire you.”

Instead of replying, Andy took him by the neck of his t-shirt and gave him a long kiss, which at first his bandmate tried to reject but ended up accepting it. Alan laughed then.

“Okay, I know what happened” and left bursting in a hysterical laugh and leaving the door open.

“This is it” thought Andy, knelt on the floor, already crying and covering his face with his two hands.

A hand touched his shoulder.

“It’s okay, mate” it was Gem, “let’s go, you just need to rest.”

They headed to their hotel room, and at the following day things seemed to be pretty normal. But Noel was obviously avoiding Andy. He would ask Gem or Alan to say things to the blond. He would even avoid his sight, and would make anything to keep him away from his younger brother. As for the other members of the band, they tried to kept out of the way and also not mention or ask anything. But what Noel and Gem –and obviously Liam too– ignored was that little incident between Andy and Alan.

When they were in the lobby of the hotel, about to leave, Alan received a call from his wife. He talked for a few minutes and, just before hanging on the phone, he turned to Andy while still saying goodbye to his missus and looked him in the eyes.

“I miss your soft lips, honey” and he hung up, still staring at Andy, got the phone on his pocket and grinned at Andy.

“Oh my God” thought the bassist, who was shocked.


End file.
